


Inevitable

by emmawicked



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Sharing, F/M, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/pseuds/emmawicked
Summary: They were only ever going to end one way.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetsummerstyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsummerstyles/gifts).



Caroline is older now. She’s travelled the world, abandoning her friends in Mystic Falls. No longer concerned with sacrificing her happiness again and again for other people, no matter how long they’d been friends.

Actually, Caroline thinks as she sucks down a blood bag in the airplane bathroom, she doesn’t quite remember the last time she heard from Elena or Bonnie. Or the Salvatores (not that she wants to hear from _Damon_ of all people, but she still remembers Stephen fondly). Idly, she wonders how they’re faring, but a larger part of her doesn’t care as much as she thinks she should. There’s only one person from her past that Caroline can bring herself to miss, and it’s the one person she shouldn’t… Caroline squeezes out the last bit of blood before stashing the bag back in her purse. The veins in her face pulse and she tamps down her deep-seated hunger. After so long spent flying without a proper meal, a blood bag is barely enough to satiate her. She narrowly manages to avoid ramming into the flight attendant when she steps out of the bathroom.

“Oh! So sorry ma’am.”

Caroline smiles. “It’s no trouble.”

If there was blood still staining her teeth, the curly-haired flight attendant gave no indication of it. Caroline looks deep into her eyes and presses the empty blood bag in her hand.

“Dispose of this discretely, I don’t want it staining my bag. Forget we spoke, okay?” The hostess nods, dazed, as Caroline saunters back to her seat. She still hated planes, but they weren’t as bad when she was in first class. There were at least less screaming children around her and more room to stretch her legs.

Caroline gazes around at the other passengers in various states of falling asleep and sighs. Pulling out her binder and multi-colored pens, she resigns herself to six more sleepless hours of being trapped in a stale compartment with sixty-three other people.

“Hostess! Champagne, please. And keep them coming.”

At least she can get a little buzzed while she finishes her travel plans.

 

*

The air in New Orleans is sulfuric, not covered by the multitude of scents from food stands and beignets. She does help herself to some of the sugary dough, passing a vendor a handful of change she kept in her purse. She takes a bite and moans at the taste.

This trip was worth it if only for the food, Caroline thinks as she takes another bite. No one else could make beignets quite like the ones in New Orleans. She wanders as she eats, straying from the crowds of tourists that pollute the city, even during the off-season. The streets ramble with no true direction and Caroline is free to flow along with the city, gazing at old architecture born of the French creoles. Soon enough, she’s alone in the streets.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Klaus says and Caroline’s heart freezes. She turns around and he’s standing there, just as untouched by time as she is. For some reason, she expected him to look different. For his crystal eyes to be darkened with age, his blond hair to be gray. Sometimes she still forgets what they are, but she can never forget all that he has done. Even if her heart desperately wants to.

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon,” Caroline manages to say.

His eyebrow quirks as he steps closer, hands behind his back. “But you were expecting me?”

She laughs, the sound dry. “I’m not an idiot, Klaus-”

“I never thought you were.”

“-And I knew you would know the moment my plane landed.”

“I actually knew the moment you booked your ticket.”

“That’s not creepy at all.”

“I’ve missed you.” His eyes are honest, open, as he takes a step further into her personal space. He brushes away stray powdered sugar from her lip and she flushes. “I must say I’ve been anticipating this moment for years.”

“Years?”

“Decades.”

“Klaus, if you think I’ve flown all the way to New Orleans to see you, you’re _very_ mistaken.” She can see in Klaus’s eyes that he knows she’s lying.

“I wouldn’t dream to be that presumptuous,” he says, a slight smile peeking through his eyes, “But I do hope that you allow me the honor of showing you my city.”

“Well,” she sniffs, “I do need a tour guide.”

“I do happen to be the most qualified person for the job.”

“Fine, but if you get us lost, you’re paying for our hotel. I refuse to sleep on the streets.”

“I wouldn’t dream of making you.” Klaus offers his arm and Caroline only manages to hesitate for a second before taking it.

“What’s our first stop?”

“Well, I was thinking of taking you to the Witch’s sector. They’re a distrustful bunch, but they do have beautiful shops.”

“And you definitely didn’t do anything to make them mistrust you, did you?”  
Klaus scoffs. “Absolutely not. I am a paragon of kindness.”

“I’m sure.”

Klaus is right about one thing, the Witch Quarter is beautiful. Crumbling buildings held together by ivy, old style gothic architecture, broken roads paved with bricks. It’s everything that Caroline hoped to see in New Orleans, save the angry locals glaring at the man on her arm. Caroline wonders that Klaus did to piss off so many people, but she decides she’d rather not know the details. She can make a good guess based on the havoc Klaus caused in Mystic Falls.

Caroline may have grown after all these years, but deep down she knows Klaus is unlikely to ever change his ways. But that doesn’t stop her from hoping or from admiring his powerful arms contained in the tightness of his jacket.

“What have you been up to during your travels?”

“How do you know I’ve been traveling? Stalker much?” She shoots back.

Klaus spreads his arms. “Isn’t it obvious? You’re here, aren’t you.”

“Oh.” Caroline feels mildly embarrassed for a moment. “I’ve just been seeing the world. Eating croissants. Seeing the pyramids. All that stuff.”

“I wish I could have been with you while you saw the sun crest the pyramids for the first time.”

Caroline resists the urge to stuff her hands in her pockets. “I don’t think I was ready to travel with you, then.”

“And what about now?” By the look in his eye, he isn’t just talking about traveling.

“…I think I’m ready to try.”

Klaus’s smile is genuine and so so _happy_. So much happier than she’d ever seen him. She almost regrets ever telling him no. “I’d like that,” he says.

“First we need to lay down some ground rules. Do you have an apartment nearby or anything?”

Klaus hums. “Of course, I have a house on the other side of town, but I keep a small apartment here when I need to get away from Elijah.”

Caroline smiles briefly. “Good. Because this is going to be one _long_ conversation.”

Caroline doesn’t even fight it when Klaus offers her his arm again as they walk through street after street. She doesn’t even manage to be annoyed that they’re cutting the tour short.

Klaus’s apartment is airy and welcoming with light colored paint and a collection of his own paintings scattered through the rooms. It’s so unlike what she already knows of the hybrid that for a moment, she wonders if it’s even his. But even so, there are undeniable traces of Klaus in the dark wood furniture and marble countertops. Caroline traces a finger over pristine kitchen cabinets that likely hadn’t ever been used. Always wants top of the line, Caroline thinks wryly.

“Would you like something to drink?”

Caroline turns to see a wine rack that undoubtedly sees frequent use. It’s stocked with vintages that look like they’ve been there for centuries.

“Yes please,” she answers. Klaus selects a bottle and pours it into two wide mouthed glasses. She takes a sip of the dark red.

“Does it have your stamp of approval?”

Caroline hums as it washes down her throat. “Absolutely.”

“I’ve been saving it for a special occasion.”

“Does this count as a special occasion?”

“I should hope so. There is a beautiful woman in my flat, one whom I’ve been dancing around for decades.”

“I wouldn’t think decades would be a very long time to you.”

“Normally, you’d be correct. But I find you too wonderful to be without you for any significant amount of time. I want you by my side always.”

Caroline sighs and swirls the wine in her glass. “I guess we’re talking about it.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Yes,” she answers, “Doesn’t mean that I know exactly what to say.” Sentence fragments and half cobbled arguments fill her brain, but nothing seems correct. She may be older now, but in this moment she feels every bit the high school child she still resembles.

“Klaus,” she starts and falters into silence. His eyes watch her patiently as she struggles to find the words. “I am ready to attempt having a relationship with you. If I’m honest with myself, you have always intrigued me. Despite the, well, killing my friends all the time. But if we’re together, you can’t pull that shit with me. No threatening the people around me- yes! Even if they’re ex-boyfriends. Even if they hate you. Even if they’ve tried to kill you. I am… exhausted of trying to balance my want for you and the desire to not go against my friend’s wishes.”

“Caroline, all that matters to me is what _you_ want. I could give a damn about your friends.”

“Yeah? Well I do give a damn about them. And you will _not_ \- I repeat, _not_ \- hurt them in any way, no matter what. I don’t want to be involved in your schemes or wars or whatever the _hell_ kind of chaos you’re causing. I don’t approve of the way you live your life, but that doesn’t stop me from l… caring about you.”

Klaus smiles. Wide and real. “May I kiss you?” He asks.

“What? No! We’re in the middle of a discussion, Klaus, take it seriously.”

“I am,” he says, “Yes.”

“What are you talking about?”

Klaus takes a step towards her and takes her hands in his. “Yes to everything. I won’t involve you in my schemes, I won’t hurt your friends, I will _never_ let harm come to you.”

“Wait, really? It’s that easy?” Caroline knows that disbelief coats her voice, but she’s too shell-shocked to do anything about it.

“Really, really.”

“Why?”

Klaus takes a deep breath. “Caroline, you are more important to me than anything else. If I have to avoid putting you in the middle of my more bloody plans, or avoid Mystic Falls for a while, then I will. I want to spend what time I have left involved with you and your life, to whatever degree you deem acceptable.”

Caroline stares at him, mouth agape. “Oh,” she says eloquently.

“May I kiss you now?”

Caroline can barely nod before Klaus’s lips are on hers, warm and inviting. To her fury, but not surprise, he’s a wonderful kisser. He teases her patiently with touches and soft kisses before deepening into something darker. More carnal.

“Fuck,” she moans into his lips. He swallows the sound and moves them until he’s pressing her up against the wall. Caroline holds onto his shoulders as he lifts her. His mouth detaches from hers and kisses a line down her neck. Caroline tosses her head back, baring her throat for better access.

“Klaus, _please_.” He ignores her pleas, latching onto her pulse point and sucking a dark bruise on top of her thrumming heartbeat.

“Please what, love?” He asks, once he’s satisfied with the mark.

“Take me.” Klaus’s eyes darken at that.

“God, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?”

“I have some idea.” Klaus groans as she grinders her hips in small circles over his erection. She wishes desperately that their clothes were gone, so she could feel his hot length bare beneath her.

“ _God_ , Caroline.”

Klaus finally _finally_ moves at that. Caroline clings to him as he moves them to another room. _His_ room. Caroline tumbles onto dark red sheets. Klaus stands before her, eyes hungry.

“Klaus, I swear to _God,_ if you do not undress right now I think I will lose my mind.”

His lips quirk in a shadow of a smile. “Well, if the lady insists.”

Klaus tugs off his shirt, jacket long-lost on the apartment floor. Caroline doesn’t take time to drink in the sight of his torso, instead shucking off her blouse.

“Please, allow me.” Klaus takes her hands away from her skirt zipper and slowly pulls it down. He presses a kiss to her navel. She shudders as he continues down his path, kissing each inch of skin that her skirt reveals.

“You’re such a tease,” Caroline whines, arching her back off the bed when Klaus refuses to touch her.

“I’m the tease? I’m not the one who made us wait decades.”

“You’re the one making us wait now!”

Klaus chuckles, low and smooth. “If I can wait years, you can wait a few more minutes.”

Caroline makes a dissatisfied noise in the back of her throat. As Klaus leans down again to kiss her, she flips him onto the bed, her hips resting on his.

“I’m not sure I can.” Caroline kisses him before he has a chance to complain, grinding hard on his cock pressing into her.

“For God’s sake, Caroline.” His voice is breathless as he digs his fingertips into her hips.

“Oh, now you want me?” She teases.

“I’ve always wanted you.”

Caroline rewards his candor with another press of her hips. She’s so slick she wonders if Klaus can feel it through her panties. From the way Klaus holds onto her hips and the soft pants exiting through his mouth, she thinks he can.

When he looks like he’s going to explode from unresolved tension, Caroline takes pity on him. She strips off her underwear, tossing it into the depths of the room. She can see the moment he looses what’s left of his patience. His eyes darken and he flips her on the bed and lifts her hips up to meet his. Caroline grasps at the sheets with white-knuckled fists as he enters her. It feels better than she could have imagined after years of wanting. He kisses the side of her neck and distantly Caroline remembers when he tore into the skin there, poisoning her with his venom. But the years have rendered her a different person. Now, all she wants is for him to move faster.

She begs him to with her body: arching into his movements and wrapping her legs around his body, pinning him against her.

“What did I do to deserve someone like you?” He murmurs against her damp skin.

Her hands find their way into his short curls. “Something really naughty.” She tugs him against her mouth until he’s captivated with the wet slide of their mouths.

“God, _please_ Klaus.” He smiles against her skin before pressing into her. She’s so wet that there’s virtually no resistance. She shudders around his cock and he groans. He teases her at first with slow thrusts and wandering hands and mouth. He refuses to speed up even as she begs him.

It’s only when he starts pounding into her that Caroline thinks she should’ve said yes years ago.

Maybe it’s the years of longing that makes him feel so _good_ inside of her. Maybe the teasing made this better. Maybe Caroline was just desperate for Klaus all along- her body craving what her mind refused to consider. Klaus’s eyes flash gold as she nips at his throat, vampire fangs sharp enough to draw blood. It’s at the first sharp note of blood that Caroline makes an impulsive decision.

“Bite me.”

Klaus stills inside of her.

“What did you say?”

“I said. Bite. Me.” Caroline bares her throat to him and gets catapulted into less-fond memories of him biting her. But this is different. Better. There’s no coldness when he sinks his teeth into her, only the warmth of his venom and the slick slide of him moving inside of her. Caroline’s eyes roll back in her head as Klaus’s fingers find her clit. He fucks into her and draws her blood out. Slowly. Caroline begins to feel lightheaded, reduced only to the feeling of warmth in her lower stomach and neck. She comes with a gasp, arching into Klaus’s embrace.

Klaus retracts his teeth from the soft torn edge of her skin and bites into his own wrist, offering it to her as recompense. Caroline sucks greedily and moans as he fucks her through her sensitivity. He stills as he comes into her, one hand gripping at her hip.

Later, when they’re resting, Caroline lays wrapped in Klaus’s arms.

“We were only ever going to end one way, weren’t we?” She asks from her place on his chest.

“Oh love,” he says, playing with one strand of her hair, “We’re never going to end.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing & wanna talk to me follow my tumblr @emmawicked


End file.
